More Than Friends?
by Morgorah
Summary: A short one shot of Merlin and Arthur admitting their feelings for each other :)


**AN: I've had this little scene in my head for ages and with the new season of Merlin starting I just had to write it down **

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC. Not me.**

More Than Friends?

"Will that be all sire?" Asked Merlin. He had finally finished his chores for the day and having cleared away Arthur's dinner he was more than ready to slump back to Gius for his own evening meal. He hadn't been feeling too great recently and although he'd tried his best to hide the fact, he still hoped no one had noticed, especially Arthur. It had just been so hard to be enthusiastic about anything. He knew the reason of course, he just hoped he'd never have to tell anyone, if he did, being put in the stocks would probably be the best he could hope for.

But Arthur had noticed the change in his manservant, he was less cheerful and much quieter, in fact he looked like he was carrying a great burden. The two had become good friends in the past few months, or at least Arthur thought so. Merlin was more than just his servant, they had been through so much together, and he'd be dammed if he couldn't help him with whatever was troubling him.

"You are free to go," Arthur told him, but as Merlin turned to leave he added "Although, I would like it if you stayed for a while."

"Sire?"

"Come, sit down," he said, patting the seat next to him at the table, "and your duties are over for the day, I'd prefer it if you called me Arthur." Merlin gave the smallest hint of a smile at that, although it seemed to Arthur a sad smile. Slowly he made his way to the table and sat down. Even as he sat beside his friend he still avoided his gaze, opting to stare at his hands with his head bowed. "Now tell me what's wrong." Arthur commanded softly. When Merlin did not answer he continued. "I'm your friend Merlin, I want to help you just as you've helped me countless times before."

Merlin looked up at his kind words. "I appreciate that," he said "I really do, but I can't tell you," he finished sadly.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, feeling hurt. "Is it because I'm the prince? I thought I meant more than that to you!"

"You do!" Merlin exclaimed, starting to panic. He flung his hand out and grabbed Arthur's arm as if to stop him from thinking such things.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll loose you!" he shouted. He hadn't meant it to come out like that, in fact he hadn't meant to say it at all. He grew more and more nervous as Arthur just sat there silently, just staring at him. After a few moments the Prince finally spoke. His voice was quiet and gentle as it had been before, but Merlin thought he could detect something else too.

"What could you possibly say to me that would make me want to give you up?"

Merlin snorted and before he could stop himslef he blurted out the words "I can think of a few things."

"Like what?

"Arthur," he pleaded.

"Why won't you tell me?" He didn't sound angry this time, Merlin thought. No. He sounded, wounded. Merlin bowed his head again, he knew if he looked into those eyes he would tell him everything. "Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" Arthur asked. The words were so innocent, like the words of a child, but they brought about a sence of panic in Merlin that he couldn't explain. He realised he was still clutching Arthur's arm and gripped it tighter.

"No, it's not that, it's ... Ugh!" He growled in frustration. He knew if he told him the truth he would loose him forever. Never again would he get to look into those dazzling blue eyes. Never again would he be the one to reassure his Prince when things went bad, to be the one by his side every day. Never again would he get to gaze upon that perfect form as he slept peacefully in his bed. He felt his cheeks grow hot, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly. The Prince had been watching his friend closely since his cry of frustration and had felt his stomach flip when the blush started to creep up his cheeks. Merlin did not look up. After a moments hesitation Arthur finally asked "Do you want to be more than friends?" His voice was barely a whisper. Merlin could only nod, there was no point in denying it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I've ruined everything," he said as tears began to sting his eyes. He made to remove his hand from the arm he was still holding onto, but was stopped. Confused, he looked up into the sparkling sapphire eyes he loved so much.

"You haven't ruined anything,"

"But I said..."

"I know what you said, or what you didn't say rather, and maybe, well, maybe I'd like to be more than friends too." Merlin mustn't have heard him right, but when he looked deep into those eyes he saw the sincerity and nervousness, and dare he think it, the want that lay behind them.

"Arthur?" He asked, just to be sure, but Arthur didn't respond. Instead he reached out with his free hand and rubbed his thumb gently across Merlin's bottom lip. When he removed it, he replaced it with his own lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Merlin brought his free hand up and wrapped it around the back of Arthur's neck, pulling him closer. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

Merlin bit his lip. There was still something he had to ask. "What about Gwen?"

"What about her?"

"The last time I saw you both you were kissing her the way you just kissed me."

"Is that why you've been so upset lately?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded again. Arthur was relieved. He had been afraid it was something he couldn't help him with, or something dangerous. As it was ... "Yes I did kiss her," he admitted, "but, she'd been so good to me, she showed me quite a few home truths about myself while I stayed with her. I care about her a lot, but, not in the way I care about you," he was beginning to blush now and Merlin thought he looked adorable. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you felt the same."

Merlin smiled. "So you don't want to be with Gwen?"

"No Merlin, I want to be with you."


End file.
